Otro punto de vista
by Talhos
Summary: CROSSOVER con Card Captor Sakura. Eriol Hiragizawa entra en Hogwarts durante el tercer año de Harry y compañia ¿se limitara a quedarse mirando?
1. capitulo 1

Otro punto de vista  
Capitulo 1  
  
NdA: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su mundo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Eriol Hiragizawa, Spinel Sun, Ruby moon (Nakuru Akizuki) y Kaho Mitsuki son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo no saco ningún beneficio con este Fanfic (¬¬ como la gran mayoría de autores de FFs, y si alguno lo hace. que me diga como que yo también quiero :P) así que aunque me demandaseis lo mas que ibais a sacar es un ordenador que lo tengo que hacer funcionar a patadas. Hala dicho esta.  
  
NdA 2: Se que las líneas temporales de HP y CCS no coinciden pero espero que me perdonéis esta pequeña licencia artística.  
  
-No es justo Eriol -la chica que acababa de hacer este comentario aparentaba unos diecisiete años, mas por la expresión enfurruñada de su cara cualquiera diría que se había quedado en los ocho.  
  
-Por favor Nakuru, ya te lo he explicado -en contraste con ella, su interlocutor que no tendría mas de doce tenia un aire de madurez inusitado para alguien de su edad -Debo ir, tengo la certeza de que van a ocurrir cosas que despiertan mi interés.  
  
-No me refería a eso ¿Por qué Supi-chan te puede acompañar y yo no? -dijo la chica señalando al gato negro que descansaba encima del montón de maletas que había en el carrito que el chico estaba empujando.  
  
Como respuesta el gato le dirigió una mirada furibunda.  
  
-Sabes que no le gusta que le llames así. -dijo Eriol mientras Nakuru sacaba la lengua en dirección al gato- Eres demasiado mayor para hacerte pasar por estudiante, además ya me fue bastante difícil que me admitiesen a mi solo. Darle este nuevo aspecto a Spinel para que pudiese acompañarme no fue difícil, si quieres puedo intentar convertirte en lechuza -Eriol comento como quien no quiere la cosa- aun me queda poder suficiente, aunque luego no se si podrías volver a tu aspecto normal incluso puede que acabases cubierta de plumas a pesar de todo.  
  
-E. estas de broma ¿verdad? -Le respondió Nakuru con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se refugiaba detrás de la otra mujer que les acompañaba -pensándolo mejor me quedo aquí con Kaho, seguro que nos lo pasamos bien las dos solas sin vosotros.  
  
-Siento tener que irme otra vez ahora que acabamos de volver Kaho -dijo Eriol mientras le dirigía una mirada triste a la aludida.  
  
-Lo entiendo Eriol -dijo correspondiéndole con una propia y cogiendo al chico de la mano.  
  
El momento se alargo hasta que el gato se interpuso entre ellos pera llamar su atención y señalo con su cabeza al reloj de la estación (consiguiendo que Nakuru murmurase algo así como "aguafiestas")  
  
-Spinel tiene razón es hora de que me vaya o perderé el tren.  
  
-Adiós Eriol -se despidió Kaho aun con una expresión triste.  
  
-Os esperamos en Navidad -Añadió Nakuru -no olvidéis traerme regalos.  
  
Eriol se volvió una ultima vez antes de dirigirse hacia la barrera mágica que separaba el anden del expreso de Hogwarts del resto de la estación de King´s Cross.  
  
Apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren saliese, pero aun así había unos cuantos rezagados como el. Se dirigió rápidamente al vagón que mas vacío estaba, el último. Paso al lado de un grupo de dos adultos y unos cuantos estudiantes, que dedujo que debían ser familia ya que ambos adultos y varios de los jóvenes destacaban por el color rojo de su pelo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue otro de los chicos, un poco mas bajo que el resto y de pelo negro. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Eriol haciendo que Spinel le dirigiese una mirada críptica.  
  
Tras comprobar que en todos los compartimentos había al menos una persona (en el del final incluso había un profesor aunque tenia un aspecto un tanto harapiento) Eriol se decidió por uno que acababan de descartar un grupo de chicos. En el al parecer solo había una chica de su edad aproximadamente, con largo pelo rubio, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras jugueteaba con su varita haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Cuando Eriol llamo a la puerta del compartimento, se encontró con que los grandes ojos grises de la chica le miraban, al parecer con sorpresa.  
  
-Hola ¿te importa si me siento? -dijo Eriol señalando el asiento vacío enfrente de la chica y dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
Ella por su parte le miro durante unos segundos sin cambiar para nada la expresión de su cara.  
  
-Si, lo mejor será que te sientes -dijo al fin -el viaje hasta Hogwarts es largo, no creo que sea muy agradable hacerlo de pie -respondió como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo y relajando un poco el aspecto de sorpresa de su cara.  
  
Spinel por su parte aguantaba la risa como podía, no era habitual ver como alguien sorprendía a Eriol de esa manera, sin duda a Nakuru le hubiese encantado aquella situación.  
  
La chica siguió mirando exhaustivamente a Eriol mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
-No recuerdo haberte visto antes -Dijo al fin la chica.  
  
-Me acabo de trasladar desde Japón -respondió Eriol que ya había recuperado la compostura -Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado.  
  
-¡¡oh!! -la cara de la chica había vuelto a su expresión de sorpresa inicial y apresuradamente alcanzo su bolso para sacar de el una revista -ah por cierto me llamo Luna Lovegood -añadió mientras pasaba rápidamente las paginas al parecer en busca de algo.  
  
-Vienes de Japón ¿no? No habrás visto uno de estos -dijo Luna acercándole tanto la revista abierta a Eriol que casi le da en la cara.  
  
En la pagina venia un dibujo de lo que eran al parecer un par de felinos bastante grandes con alas, uno negro y el otro en un tono mas claro (los dibujos estaban en blanco y negro)  
  
-Papi cree que pueden ser una nueva especie -añadió ilusionada -dice que hubo avistamientos durante todo el pasado año en la zona de Tokio, sobretodo del mas claro. Quizás si encontramos más testigos se pueda hacer un número monográfico. Aunque aun no se como podríamos llamarlos.  
  
-Lo siento me temo que no los vi -Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa mirando de soslayo a Spinel que se había acomodado en el asiento contiguo al suyo.  
  
-oh, vaya. -fue la respuesta de Luna que volvía a guardar la revista.  
  
En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir de golpe, tras lo cual una chica pelirroja entraba al parecer hecha una furia, a la cual enseguida reconoció como parte del grupo que había visto hacia un rato en el andén.  
  
-Ese estupido de Ron, darme una patada en el culo hubiese sido tener mas tacto -murmuro la recién llegada obviamente disgustada -oh lo siento no me di cuenta de que había alguien aquí -dijo ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia compañía -hola emmm. Luna ¿verdad? Creo que tenemos Pociones y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas juntas.  
  
-Oh hola Ginny Weasley -respondió esta como si el soliloquio de la Gryffindor no hubiese tenido lugar y se hubiese limitado a entrar y saludar.  
  
La recién llegada dirigió la mirada hacia el otro ocupante de la pequeña estancia, pero este se presento antes de que ella llegase a decir nada.  
  
-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado -anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta de la joven Weasley añadió -Es la primera vez que voy a Hogwarts.  
  
-Oh, no pareces un alumno de primero -dijo sorprendida Ginny.  
  
-Porque no lo soy, no pude acudir el año pasado porque tenía asuntos personales que atender fuera del país. Este año entro directamente a segundo, al menos así será si paso el pequeño examen que me asignaran.  
  
-Pobre, un examen el primer día -dijo Ginny compadeciéndose. - ¿Ya sabes en que casa estarás?  
  
-Aun no, seguramente esta noche me hagan pasar por el sombrero seleccionador con los alumnos de primero.  
  
"¿Cómo sabe lo del sombrero?" pensó Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna, por lo que ella sabia era una costumbre (al menos en su familia) dejar que la manera de ser sorteado en cada casa fuese una sorpresa hasta el ultimo momento "bueno. quizás tiene algún conocido en Hogwarts."  
  
-Sabes, acaba de venir de Japón -Dijo Luna interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la pelirroja -es una lastima que no viese a ninguno de los Felilados.  
  
Sus dos compañeros de viaje se quedaron mirando a la extraña joven estupefactos, evidenciando que no tenían ni idea de que estaba hablando.  
  
"la segunda vez en un día" pensó Spinel "me empieza a caer bien esta chica"  
  
-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que a ti no te lo he contado -Añadió Luna dirigiéndose a Ginny mientras volvía a sacar la revista -Mira -dijo pasándosela a la Gryffindor -el nombre se me acaba a ocurrir, quizás incluso hagan un concurso en el Quibber entre los lectores para ponerles nombre. Lastima que yo no podría participar por ser familiar de un miembro de la redacción.  
  
Ginny le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Eriol quien a su vez observaba la reacción de Spinel hacia su nuevo apodo. Ahora era el turno del chico de reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa hacia su guardián, mientras este se esforzaba claramente por no ponerse a protestar arruinando así su tapadera de simple mascota.  
  
Pasaron gran parte del tiempo satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Ginny sobre la estancia en Japón de su nuevo compañero, mientras Luna aprovechaba para colar comentarios sobre criaturas extrañas en la conversación. cuando no leía el Quibber o se volvía con la mirada perdida hacia el cada vez mas oscuro paisaje que pasaba por la ventanilla. Ginny por su parte también comento con sus nuevos amigos su estancia en Egipto gracias al premio del diario "el profeta" (ante la mención de dicha publicación la imperturbable cara de Luna mostró un gesto de desprecio por un instante pero no comento nada).  
  
La conversación solo fue interrumpida dos veces, una cuando la Bruja con el carrito de la comida paso por ahí, ocasión que Eriol aprovecho para aprovisionarse de unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y ante la sorpresa de sus dos compañeras se guardo la mayoría de ellas (eso si, tras ofrecer algunas a las dos chicas).  
  
-Pueden llegar a sernos útiles -dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras Ginny le miraba intrigada mordisqueando una de las patas de la rana que acababa de aceptar gustosa. Mientras por su parte Luna, apenas había prestado atención al suceso más que para aceptar la amable invitación del chico.  
  
Por desgracia la segunda interrupción no fue para un asunto tan agradable. Durante lo que iba de tarde no había parado de pasar gente arriba y abajo por el pasillo del vagón, pero un grupo llamo especialmente la atención de Eriol, un chico rubio, bastante pálido con la cara puntiaguda, seguido de otros dos que poco les faltaba para doblarle en tamaño había pasado hacia el final del vagón, al parecer buscando a alguien, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a pasar ante la puerta. El joven rubio obviamente molesto, aunque en cuanto miro al interior del compartimento se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
  
-Vaya. por que será que no me extraña ver a una Comadreja*(ver aclaraciones) con un bicho raro -Dijo el chico entrando e interrumpiendo la conversación de los tres ocupantes del pequeño habitáculo.  
  
-Piérdete Malfoy -respondió Ginny lanzándole una mirada llena de odio.  
  
-Oh no. que miedo -respondió burlonamente Draco haciendo una pequeña pantomima -no por favor no sueltes a la bestia contra mí. oh gran y poderosa heredera de Slytherin.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas mientras Ginny temblaba de rabia intentando contener las lagrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos, no le importaba que los incidentes del año pasado aun estuviesen recientes en su mente, solo pensaba en no dejar que alguien como Malfoy le afectase de esta manera.  
  
-Me temo que esa no es una actitud de caballeros -Eriol se había interpuesto entre Ginny y Draco -debo exigir que le pidas disculpas a la señorita -la voz de Eriol sonaba tan tranquila como si la situación no fuese para nada conflictiva.  
  
-¿sabes?, el tiene razón no estas siendo muy agradable -Dijo Luna mientras seguía mirando la lluvia por la ventana como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.  
  
-¿y quien demonios eres tu? Aparte de un entrometido que va a perder la nariz por meterla donde no le llaman -replico Malfoy ignorando por completo el comentario de la Ravenclaw, mientras sus dos esbirros avanzaban de manera intimidante. Pero lejos de obtener la reacción que esperaban, Eriol se limito a sonreír de manera tranquila ante el desconcierto de los tres matones.  
  
-No tienes ni idea de a quien te enfrentas. -empezó a decir Malfoy pero fue interrumpido por una voz a su espalda.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Dijo uno de los dos chicos idénticos que acababan de llegar a la puerta del compartimento.  
  
Malfoy, que hacia un momento no dudaba en empezar una pelea con la ventaja que le daba ser tres contra uno, ahora no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones. "Tal vez Crabbe y Goyle puedan encargarse de esos Weasley, mientras yo me ocupo de este otro. no debe estar mas que en segundo será fácil" pensó volviéndose hacia su adversario, pero en vez de encontrarse con la presa fácil que esperaba lo que se encontró fue una mirada que le cortaba la respiración, de repente sintió una inexplicable sensación de pánico, simplemente quería salir corriendo de allí, pero aun así no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos. Pero esa sensación solo duro un instante, después se convirtió en una simple incomodidad, ya no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
  
-V. Vamonos Crabbe, Goyle. -Malfoy intentaba sonar tan frió como siempre pero su voz temblaba un poco.  
  
Fred y George les siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron del vagón.  
  
-Maldito Malfoy -dijo uno de los gemelos.  
  
-¿Estas bien Gin? -Pregunto el otro pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a su hermana pequeña.  
  
-Si, tranquilos no es nada -respondió mientras se frotaba los ojos para evitar que un par de lagrimas resbalasen por su mejilla.  
  
-Sabíamos que ese tramaba algo desde que paso husmeando por delante de nuestro compartimento -dijo Fred -pero creímos que iba detrás de Harry como siempre, suerte que decidimos seguirle.  
  
-Esta nos la paga. Fred ¿que tal si le transformamos la cabeza en la de una rata?  
  
-No se George yo no veo la diferencia con la cara que ya tiene.  
  
Y así discutiendo formas de martirizar a Draco volvieron por donde habían venido dejando otra vez a Eriol y las dos chicas a solas. Un silencio incomodo reinaba en el ambiente roto tan solo por una cancioncilla que Luna canturreaba en voz baja.  
  
-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto -Dijo Ginny al fin -Gracias por ayudarme.  
  
-No ha sido nada -respondió Eriol con una de sus habituales sonrisas.  
  
El tiempo empeoro considerablemente según avanzaba la tarde, llegando a un punto que incluso tuvieron que encender las luces del tren de lo oscuro que estaba fuera a causa del manto de nubes que cubría el cielo.  
  
En un momento dado el tren empezó a aminorar la velocidad.  
  
-No puede ser que hayamos llegado -Dijo Ginny mirando por la ventanilla- Voy a ver si averiguo que esta pasando -tras lo cual salio del compartimento a toda prisa.  
  
Apenas unos segundos después de que ella saliese el tren frenó bruscamente y un instante después se apagaron las luces, sumiendo el tren en una total oscuridad.  
  
-ya están aquí. -susurro Eriol mas para si mismo que para Luna o Spinel.  
  
Este último también había notado las malignas presencias que estaban abordando en ese momento el tren, aunque sabia que no podría ser de gran ayuda si no adoptaba su forma verdadera.  
  
-Yo me ocupo Spinel -Dijo Eriol como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos del guardián.  
  
-¿Hablas con tu gato? -oyó decir a Luna.  
  
Pero es ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta revelando dos siluetas altas y encapuchadas recortándose en contra la poca (casi nula) luz que entraba del pasillo. Una de ellas continúo hacia el fondo del vagón mientras que la otra se inclino metiendo medio cuerpo dentro del compartimento. Eriol se le interpuso cortándole el paso. La criatura emitió un siseante ruido de disgusto. Al momento la temperatura bajo considerablemente pero Eriol permaneció imperturbable. Por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo de su compañera. Eriol podía oír como la temblorosa respiración de Luna se aceleraba mientras murmuraba algo que Eriol no llego a escuchar. Fue entonces cuando decidió que lo mejor seria acabar cuanto antes con esa situación. Eriol se volvió a encarar con el siniestro ser mientras liberaba todo el poder de Clow que aun había en el. La luz que desprendía el circulo mágico que apareció a sus pies fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al Dementor, que viendo que su compañero también había sido rechazado y se batía en retirada huyo con el.  
  
Poco después volvió la luz, fue entonces cuando Eriol vio que luna estaba acurrucada en su asiento, inconsciente.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Aclaraciones *Se trata de un juego de palabras en ingles entre Weasel (comadreja) y Weasley  
  
NdA 3: (ya se que soy un pesado, pero juro que esta es la ultima) Por fin, después de mas de un año si escribir ni mi nombre he vuelto a esto de los Fanfics. Intentare postear tan pronto como mi trabajo (y las musas) lo permita. Pero seria un buen incentivo que hubiese un monton de reviews para animarme :P (bueno me conformo con algunas. vale dos o tres. aunque sea una y me pongais a caldo pero mandadme reviews por favor). Ejem. después de rebajarme de esta manera me despido  
  
Nos vemos en el capitulo 2 


	2. capitulo 2

Otro punto de vista  
Capitulo 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
NdA: Los personajes y la trama de fondo no me pertenecen (aunque ojala me perteneciese mi querida Luna... ¬¬ no me miréis así, según la cronología de los libros ella ahora solo tendría un año menos que yo), son de J.K. Rowling salvo Eriol Hiragizawa, Spinel Sun, Sakura y Fujitaka Kinomoto (aunque a los dos últimos solo los menciono) que son de CLAMP (lo siento Nakuru y Kaho no saldrán otra vez hasta mas adelante).  
  
Cristal Melody: gracias por el Review (que ilusión mi primer review ^.^ ), procurare que siga interesante, intentare postear tan pronto como pueda (porque con lo despistado que soy seguro que los howlers me explotarían en la cara). En cuanto a Luna... bueno ya sabes que entre la genialidad y la locura hay muy poca diferencia ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Spinel observaba preocupado la escena mientras Eriol comprobaba el estado de la chica, el tren se había puesto en marcha de nuevo en cuanto se encendieron las luces.  
  
-Solo se ha desmayado, y supongo que no ha sido la única -dijo Eriol para tranquilizar al guardián, aunque la ultima parte de la frase la había dicho en un tono misterioso, al cual Spinel ya estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Comprobando que no había nadie en el pasillo (tan solo paso el profesor que estaba en el ultimo compartimento hacia la parte delantera del tren) y que la chica aun tardaría en despertar Spinel por fin se decidió a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué eran esos seres Eriol?  
  
-Dementores si no me equivoco -respondió Eriol mientras acomodaba a Luna en una postura mas cómoda -no entiendo como el ministerio confía en ellos, deben de estar desesperados por atrapar a Black.  
  
-Black... ¿ese fugitivo del que hablan todos los periódicos? -Dijo Spinel dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa a su amo -Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí ¿verdad? A pesar de haber dividido tu poder con el profesor Kinomoto* aun puedes prever el futuro. Sabes que va a ir a esa escuela.  
  
-Te recuerdo que no es "mi" poder, sino el de Clow y el lo decidió así antes de morir.  
  
-si... si... lo que sea, pero no me has respondido.  
  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que las casualidades no existen, todo ocurre por una razón -Le respondió con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia su compañera de viaje.  
  
Al parecer Luna empezaba a despertarse, Spinel le dirigió una mirada de exasperación a Eriol, no soportaba que el chico fuese tan misterioso, de hecho durante los acontecimientos ocurridos en Japón ni Ruby Moon ni él, que al fin y al cabo eran los guardianes creados por Eriol, no tenían ni idea de las verdaderas intenciones del chico hacia Sakura Kinomoto hasta el final. Spinel se limito a volver a tumbarse en su asiento y murmurar algo así como "despiértame cuando lleguemos"  
  
En cuanto Luna volvió en si Eriol insistió en que se comiese un par de ranas de chocolate, seguía pálida y temblorosa, pero en cuanto acabo la primera prácticamente volvió a ser la chica extraña que acababan de conocer.  
  
Apenas cinco minutos después llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade. La marea de estudiantes que se apresuraban a coger cuanto antes uno de los carruajes debido a las inclemencias del tiempo hizo que Eriol perdiese de vista a la joven Ravenclaw.  
  
No le costó mucho encontrar un sitio en uno de los carruajes, el cual acabo compartiendo con un chico de Gryffindor y otros dos de Hufflepuff, todos de tercero, el de Gryffindor (un tal Neville Longbottom) comentaba lo ocurrido en su compartimento durante el registro del tren por parte de los dementores, cosa que no hubiese tenido mayor importancia (ya que todos los alumnos no dejaban de hablar del mismo tema) si no fuese porque su relato implicaba también al famoso Harry Potter.  
  
Al poco de llegar la noticia se había extendido de manera increíble, en gran parte porque uno del los Slytherin, al cual Eriol reconoció como el mismo que había entrado en el compartimento que había compartido con las dos chicas durante el viaje, había escuchado como Neville se lo contaba a uno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Y por supuesto Draco no iba a perder la ocasión de ridiculizar a su eterno rival. En cuanto Harry y compañía bajaron del carruaje Draco le salio al paso. Eriol miraba la escena desde lo alto de la escalera que daba al vestíbulo del castillo. Cuando parecía que Ron Weasley iba a lanzarse sobre el Slytherin apareció el nuevo profesor para calmar los ánimos, haciendo que Draco se retirase como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero era evidente que estaba realmente irritado por la interrupción de ese profesor. Mientras subía las escaleras sus ojos se fijaron en Eriol.  
  
-Tu -Dijo Draco en voz baja al llegar hasta donde estaba el otro chico lanzándole una mirada asesina -no se que fue lo que me hiciste en el tren pero te aseguro que me lo pagaras, aprenderás a no meterte con un Malfoy.  
  
Tras proferir su amenaza continuó su camino hacia el interior del castillo.  
  
-Así que te diste cuenta del hechizo de miedo que te lancé -Murmuró Eriol para si mismo -Parece que te he subestimado.  
  
Al fin Eriol entro en el castillo siguiendo a la multitud. A un lado de la puerta del gran comedor estaba uno de los profesores de Hogwarts que miraba con su rostro cetrino a la aglomeración de estudiantes que entraban al gran comedor, la mayoría de ellos bastante incómodos por su escrutinio. Cuando al fin Eriol llego a su altura el profesor le detuvo con un movimiento brusco que hizo saltar a dos chicas que iban detrás de él.  
  
-Eriol Hiragizawa supongo -Dijo con voz fría -Debe esperar aquí a que el Profesor Flitwick llegue con los alumnos de primero.  
  
Pero cuando iba a retirarse algo llamó la atención del profesor, algo que hizo que su seria cara reflejase una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-Buenas noches Severus -Dijo una voz a la espalda de Eriol.  
  
-Lupin... -Snape ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su expresión de desagrado hacia el otro profesor -así que es verdad Dumbledore al final te ofreció "el" puesto a ti -Pero su expresión delataba que en vez de "el" quería decir "mi".  
  
-Lo siento Severus... -comenzó a decir el nuevo profesor.  
  
-Es la decisión del director -Le interrumpió bruscamente, a pesar de sus palabras su mirada de resentimiento no había cambiado- ahora será mejor que entremos. Usted espere aquí -tras dirigirle estas ultimas palabras a Eriol dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Por su parte Lupin le dirigió un cortes saludo al joven, que hizo lo propio, tras lo cual también se encaminó en la dirección que se había ido Snape.  
  
Unos minutos después, cuando los alumnos ya se habían acomodado en sus asientos, apareció el profesor Flitwick seguido de los futuros alumnos de primero. Al lado del pequeño y canoso profesor estaba un enorme hombre de abundante barba y no menos pelo. De hecho ni siquiera la palabra enorme hacia justicia a su tamaño.  
  
-Oh... usted debe ser Eriol Hiragizawa -Dijo el profesor Flitwick. -bien bien ya estamos todos -prosiguió cuando Eriol asintió haciendo una cortes reverencia.  
  
-En ese caso si me disculpa Profesor voy a preparar emm... "eso" mientras usted les explica como funciona el sistema de casas -Dijo el hombre que les acompañaba.  
  
-Por supuesto Profesor Hagrid -respondió Flitwick  
  
-Todavía no me acostumbro -Respondió Hagrid ruborizándose ante su nuevo titulo de profesor.  
  
Después de una breve explicación sobre las cuatro casas existentes en Hogwarts los alumnos entraron en el gran salón en fila de dos, precedidos por el profesor Flitwick.  
  
Allí, delante del todo se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador sobre su taburete, cuando la fila se detuvo el sombrero comenzó a cantar.  
  
Una vez hubo terminado la canción el profesor Flitwick pasó al frente y sacando un pergamino de los pliegues de su túnica, tras lo cual anuncio que iría llamando a los alumnos de uno en uno para que se fuesen probando el sombrero que decidiría en que casa iban a estar.  
  
Al cabo de un rato al fin llego el turno de Hiragizawa, Eriol...  
  
A diferencia del resto de alumnos Eriol se acerco con paso tranquilo hasta el taburete, una vez en él, Flitwick levitó el sombrero hasta la cabeza del chico.  
  
-Vaya, hacia mucho que no pasaba un miembro de la familia Reed por aquí -Eriol oyó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza.  
  
-Me temo que te equivocas -replico Eriol con naturalidad, como si conversase con sombreros parlantes todos los días - Mi nombre no es Reed, es Hiragizawa.  
  
-hum, puede que ahora lo sea -respondió el sombrero con un tono pensativo -Pero antes no lo fue... De hecho te recuerdo bien, Clow Reed.  
  
-Lo soy, pero a la vez no lo soy-Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Eriol -te agradecería que me guardases el secreto.  
  
-Es verdad, noto algo distinto en ti. Muy bien, creo que deberías volver a la casa a la que perteneciste hace ciento sesenta y tres años -dijo el sombrero - RAVENCLAW.  
  
La mesa de Ravenclaw le recibió con aplausos mientras Eriol se dirigía hacia allí, pero en vez de sentarse con los alumnos de primero se acomodó junto a Luna Lovegood, cosa que no fue difícil ya que había bastante espacio libre a ambos lados de la chica.  
  
-Enhorabuena -a pesar de que era evidente que se dirigía a él Luna mantenía la vista en el techo que mostraba el cielo tormentoso.  
  
-Gracias -respondió Eriol siguiendo él también la mirada de la chica.  
  
El resto de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw le miraban extrañados, tanto por haber ido a sentarse con la chica más rara de todo el colegio como por imitar su excéntrico comportamiento. Casi coincidiendo con el final de la ceremonia de selección entraron dos alumnos y una profesora. Uno de los dos alumnos parecía atraer las miradas de todo el mundo, ya que la gente no dejaba de murmurar y de señalarle a su paso.  
  
Una vez que estuvieron todos en su sitio el director se puso en pie para hablar, sumiendo la sala en un silencio absoluto. Fue un discurso relativamente corto, en el que Dumbledore explico la presencia de los dementores en los alrededores del colegio, también presento a dos nuevos profesores, Remus Lupin que ocuparía el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Rubeus Hagrid que ocuparía el puesto del recién retirado profesor Kettleburn enseñando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Una vez que el director acabó su discurso el banquete comenzó.  
  
Realmente fue un banquete excelente. Durante el cual algunos de sus compañeros superaron su reticencia a acercarse a Luna para darle la bienvenida a Eriol. Por otro lado Ginny le saludo desde la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Una vez finalizado el banquete el profesor Flitwick, jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, se acerco hasta Eriol para comunicarle que el director quería hablar con él. Mientras el resto de estudiantes salían hacia las salas comunes, Eriol acompaño al profesor Flitwick hasta una pequeña habitación contigua al gran comedor donde Albus Dumbledore les estaba esperando.  
  
-Esperare fuera para llevar al señor Hiragizawa hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando acaben -Dijo Flitwick dejando a solas a Eriol y al director, literalmente a solas, ya que hasta los ocupantes de los retratos que había en la sala estaban ausentes.  
  
-Bienvenido a Hogwarts -comenzó diciendo Dumbledore.  
  
-Es para mi un honor estar aquí -contestó Eriol -aunque siento las molestias que mi inusual incorporación pueda haberles causado.  
  
-No es ninguna molestia, pero hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarle -Dijo Dumbledore fijando sus ojos azules en los grises del chico. -¿Por qué esta aquí?  
  
-Me temo que no se a lo que se refiere -replicó Eriol sosteniendo la mirada.  
  
Dumbledore arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Veras, esta tarde, coincidiendo con el registro del tren por los dementores sentí un poder que creía perdido hace muchos años -se explico Dumbledore - y creo que la fuente de ese poder eras tu, Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
-Vaya, parece que he sido un poco descuidado -contesto el chico sonriendo.  
  
-No creí que Clow Reed pensase reencarnarse.  
  
-No podía dejar que mis... Perdón, Clow no quería que sus creaciones se quedasen desatendidas -se explicó Eriol.  
  
-¿Entonces estas aquí por eso? -Preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.  
  
-No, desde luego que no, las cartas y sus guardianes ya tienen una nueva dueña. -Respondió el chico - Solo he venido como observador de los acontecimientos que se van a producir aquí.  
  
Continuara...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- * En el manga Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura es otra reencarnación de Clow Reed. Clow al morir dividió su alma en dos para que su poder no se volviese a concentrar en una sola persona. Pero después Eriol recibió todo el poder de Clow para ayudar a Sakura a transformar las cartas, una vez cumplida la tarea Eriol le devolvió su parte de poder al profesor Kinomoto.  
  
NdA 3: (Ya estamos otra vez) Lo primero es reconocer un error que he estado cometiendo en las tres historias que tengo publicadas, la revista que dirige el padre de Luna es el Quibbler no Quibber como ponía yo (¬¬ no se como he podido cometer un error tan tonto). Lo segundo, como no tenia datos sobre la época en la que vivió Clow así que me la he sacado de la manga (bueno la verdad es que he deducido que debió ser en el siglo XVIII, pero no estoy seguro, si alguien tiene algún dato acerca de esto le agradecería mucho la información). Y por ultimo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo capitulo y también que me haya quedado tan corto (todo es culpa de que me he bloqueado en la conversación con Dumbledore, de hecho debía haber sido mucho mas larga, aunque posiblemente continué en el cap.3) 


End file.
